micropediafandomcom-20200214-history
“Jeszcze mu obetnę
1 lutego, godz. 15:10 Trwają wybory do Izby Poselskiej XXVI kadencji. W lokalu wyborczym pojawia się JKW Jakub hrabia Bakonyi. Prokurator Generalny, Kasztelan Czarnoleski, redaktor naczelny Gońca Czarnoleskiego. Oddaje głos. - Wszedłem do lokalu wyborczego i zauważyłem jego zmienioną strukturę. Idąc tym tropem, z czystej ciekawości postanowiłem sprawdzić, jakim zmianom uległ skrypt od strony technicznej, zwłaszcza, że niewiele wcześniej, w zgoła innym celu pomyślnie zalogowałem się do głównej bazy danych. Ze względu na to, że za panowania JKW Piotra Mikołaja i JKW Daniela Łukasza nie było to możliwe, wzbudziło to moje podejrzenia. Bakonyi postanawia sprawdzić, jak kształtują się wyniki wyborów. Komisja otwiera tylną furtkę Dlaczego Bakonyi zalogował się do bazy danych podczas wyborów? Posiadał certyfikat dostępu do serwera, który nie został zawieszony. – Prawie każdy posiadacz certyfikatu ma tak obszerne spektrum uprawnień, że wszelkie oszustwa – z przewłaszczeniem serwera włącznie – nie stanowią większego problemu. W dużej mierze jest to po prostu kwestia zaufania – tłumaczy hrabia Bakonyi. JKW Piotr Mikołaj, członek Książęcej Komisji Wyborczej: – Formalnie certyfikatów nigdy nie zawieszano. Na mocy zwyczaju odcinano osoby spoza komisji wyborczej od serwera. Zawsze komplikowało to pracę osób zajmujących się systemem, a niewchodzących w skład komisji. Zaproponowałem zatem, aby tym razem tego nie robić, ograniczając się do stworzenia nowego, odrębnego konta FTP i zmiany hasła do bazy danych – w obu przypadkach bez ewidencjonowania ich w IPN. Niestety, zapomniałem o możliwości odczytania hasła do bazy danych za pośrednictwem wbudowanego w panel administracyjny menadżera plików… Sondaż enter pools Bakonyi wchodzi do panelu administracyjnego i znajduje katalog FTP przyporządkowany do domeny www.wybory.sarmacja.org. Nie łamiąc (nieistniejących) zabezpieczeń wchodzi do katalogu przez przeglądarkę FTP wbudowaną w panel. Kopiuje plik ustawień połączenia z bazami danych na konto sarmacja_czarnolas. Następnie ściąga plik przez zewnętrznego klienta FTP i dodaje tam obywatela A5157 jako członka Książęcej Komisji Wyborczej. Teraz może na bieżąco monitorować wyniki, tak, jak inni członkowie KKW. Wchodzi na stronę www.wybory.sarmacja.org/podglad.php, loguje się swoim sarmackim ID i sprawdza wyniki. „Entuzjazm” – tak opisał ten moment po kilku dniach. - Wzorując się na wcześniejszych, legalnych praktykach, wykorzystałem panel administracyjny serwera do “prześwietlenia” skryptów wyborczych. Tak uzyskałem dostęp do podglądu wyników, co – samo w sobie – nie stanowi przecież przestępstwa. Kwestię moralności celowo pomijam, ocena moich działań wydaje mi się sprawą oczywistą, prostą, jednoznaczną i cały czas byłem jej świadomy. 1 lutego, godz. 22:26 Bakonyi odwiedza JKW Daniela Łukasza, który wówczas wciąż był właścicielem sarmackiego serwera. Jak utrzymuje były monarcha, JKM Michał Feliks nie przesłał mu danych osobowych umożliwiających przewłaszczenie serwera. Bakonyi: Za Twoich czasów przynajmniej urna nie była dziurawa. Prokurator informuje Daniela Łukasza, że może podejrzeć wyniki. Dlaczego Bakonyi odwiedził Księcia Seniora? – Jest to sprawa prywatna i nie zamierzam mieszać jej w sfery sarmackie. Nie miało to jednak żadnego związku z jego statusem właściciela serwera – tłumaczy Bakonyi. I wyznaje: – Szczerze mówiąc, zastanawiałem się, czy nie zgłosić tego KKW. Byłoby to jednak, jak mi się zdaje, działanie bezcelowe, bo KKW dobrze wiedziała o stanie zabezpieczeń skryptu wyborczego. Sama też pokusiła się tu o ułatwienia i ustępstwa – tworząc lukę. Po cynku prokuratora, Daniel Łukasz postanawia podejrzeć wyniki. – Byłem już po oddaniu głosu. Zrobiłem to z ciekawości, częściowo też z przyzwyczajenia – mówi. 1 lutego, godz. 22:42 Daniel Łukasz: Podrabiamy wybory? - Nie podejrzewałem, że weźmie to na serio – wyznaje później. Bakonyi przyznaje, że taki pomysł zaświtał mu już wcześniej. Jakub Bakonyi: Ok, przystępuję do fałszowania. Daniel Łukasz: Nie, no, wiesz… (po chwili) Myślisz, że to naganne moralnie? JB: Myślę, że nie. Kilka dni wcześniej Książę chciał usunąć Bakonyiego ze stanowiska prokuratorskiego. W Bramie Sarmackiej ukazywały się niepochlebne opinie na jego temat. Bakonyi: – Czułem brak zaufania od strony Księcia, który uwierzył różnym dziwnym podszeptom. Nie znam go zbyt dobrze, a jego burzliwa przeszłość, odbiegająca od wzorów cnót książęcych, wzbudzała we mnie niepokój. Czułem się, jakbym i tak miał zostać rozstrzelany, stąd rezygnacja. Mało mi zależało na tym, czy to, co robię, jest ok. DŁ: Chwila. DŁ: Winners are LESZ, NOWI, and HERG. JB: To jeszcze mu obetnę. DŁ: Pojebało Cię? Dlaczego nie powstrzymałeś Jakuba? – Nie wiem – przyznaje Daniel Łukasz. Błahostka Komu obcinał głosy Bakonyi? Szymonowi Nowickiemu. Dlaczego właśnie jemu, nie zdradza. Jego zmiany nie wpłynęły jednak na końcowy rezultat elekcji – gdyby nie przerwano wyborów, Nowicki prawdopodobnie zasiadłby w Izbie Poselskiej dając większość parlamentarną Sarmackiemu Ruchowi Unitarnemu. Zamiast niego znalazł się tam Mateusz Suszek-Chojnacki z Gellońskiej Partii Sukcesu. Jak mówi, modyfikacja wyników nie była dla niego problemem. – To była błahostka. Mógł to zrobić każdy członek KKW posiadający dostęp do serwera. Samo członkostwo w KKW umożliwiało jedynie podejrzenie wyników przez specjalnie przygotowaną stronę. - Było późno i poszliśmy spać – wspomina Daniel Łukasz. Nie spali jednak inni. 2 lutego 2010, godz. 00:19 JKW Piotra Mikołaja odwiedza Krzysztof diuk Kowalczykowski. – Zadał mi niewinne pytanie o to, czy można zmieniać głos w trakcie głosowania – opowiada Książę Senior. Diuk Kowalczykowski: – Nie dokonałem niczego szczególnego. Po prostu co jakiś czas otwierałem dostępną dla komisji stronę z zapisem oddanych głosów, by w sposób empiryczny sprawdzić, czy któryś z nich nie uległ zmianie. Robiłem to dość często i dlatego od razu zauważyłem zmianę. Ot, zwykłe dochowanie staranności. - Jakby nie on, nikt by nie zauważył – mówi później JKW Piotr Mikołaj Bakonyiemu. Dochodzenie do prawdy Trzy kwadranse później zbiera się Książęca Komisja Wyborcza. JKW Piotr Mikołaj: – Na początku nie mieliśmy pewności odnośnie tego, co się stało. Rozważaliśmy różne scenariusze, jak np. zmianę kolejności głosów przez serwer bazy danych (hipoteza ta została obalona, gdy porównano głosy i okazało się, że takowa nie miała miejsca). Tak więc przede wszystkim – analizowaliśmy dane (logi dostępu do stron) i weryfikowaliśmy różne scenariusze, by dojść do prawdy. Wysłaliśmy także do administracji serwera prośbę o logi dostępu do samej bazy danych. O godzinie 03:03 KKW w oficjalnym liście poinformowała JKM Michała Feliksa o sprawie. Rano Książę smsem potwierdził jego odbiór. Ustalono, że komisja spotka się we wczesnych godzinach wieczornych, poszerzona o kanclerza. 2 lutego, godz. 15:47 Hrabiego Bakonyiego odwiedza JKW Piotr Mikołaj. PMK: Nie będę zagajał, wiec przejdę od razu do rzeczy. Cała komisja wyborcza jest na skajpie zebrana. Tu ogólnie już chodzi tylko o Ciebie. W zasadzie dowody są miażdżące. Logi zarówno wejścia na podgląd, jak i wejścia do bazy. Ja do Ciebie nie piszę, żeby uzyskać jakieś informacje… ja chcę Ciebie jedynie poprosić, żebyś złożył dymisję i publiczne przeprosiny przed oficjalnym komunikatem. Przynamniej wyjdzie z klasą. JB: Piotrze, grozisz mi w tym momencie oficjalnym komunikatem. Ja dobrze radzę, żeby komisja się wstrzymała z takimi informacjami. Chyba nikt z Was nie chciałby odpowiadać za naruszenie dóbr osobistych? PMK: Komunikat i tak będzie. Posiedzenie jest zwołane na wieczór. Jeżeli chcesz wybrać taka drogę, rozumiem. Ale proszę, naprawdę to przemyśl. Co do sekundy wiemy, co zrobiłeś i kiedy. 2 lutego, godz. 17:56 Na LDKS pojawia się oświadczenie Księcia w sprawie afery. „Drodzy Poddani, w późnych godzinach nocnych dnia 1 lutego 2010 r. Książęca Komisja Wyborcza stwierdziła sfałszowanie wyników wyborów do Izby Poselskiej. Ustalono, iż na koncie FTP KKW nieznana osoba trzecia dokonała modyfikacji o bliżej nieznanym charakterze. (…) Zmiana ta polegała na sfałszowaniu trzech głosów oddanych w pierwszej preferencji na kandydata Szymona bar. Nowickiego; po zmianie głosy pierwszej preferencji wskazywały na Henryka K. mar. Leszczyńskiego (2 pozostawiły bar. Nowickiego na pozycji trzeciej, jeden nie uwzględniał go wcale).” Dziesięć minut później KKW upublicznia logi będące dowodem w sprawie. Bakonyi nie wie, co się dzieje. Oświadczenie miało być wydane po dwudziestej, a on miał opublikować swoje własne. Wcześniejsze ujawnienie sprawy pokrzyżowały jego plany. – Pomyliły mi się godziny – przyznaje Piotr Mikołaj w rozmowie z Bakonyim. Wybory zostają przerwane i przełożone na 3 lutego. Książę zapowiada, że skieruje do Izby Senatorskiej wniosek o odwołanie Bakonyiego ze stanowiska Prokuratora Generalnego. „Sytuacja jest dla mnie o tyle przykra, że mimo dwuznaczności wokół Pana Hrabiego Bakonyiego (patrz: sprawa opisywana przez redaktora Cezara) zrezygnowałem z odwołania go z urzędu zaraz po koronacji. Pan Hrabia zapewniał mnie wówczas o swojej wierności państwu i systemowi prawnemu” – pisze w oświadczeniu JKM Michał Feliks. 2 lutego, godz. 20:10 Na LDKS pojawia się oświadczenie Bakonyiego, w którym przeprasza „poszkodowanych, urażonych, zażenowanych” jego postępowaniem. Zapowiada, że dobrowolnie podda się karze i zrzeka się wszystkich pełnionych funkcji. Tomasz mar. Chojnacki: – Jeszcze tytuł, hrabio. Autor: Henryk K. Leszczyński Artykuł pojawił się pierwotnie w Gońcu Czarnoleskim. Wydarzenia Kategoria:Wydarzenia Kategoria:Sarmacja